


It will always be you

by bbh92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbh92/pseuds/bbh92
Summary: Chanyeol knew right away it would always be Baekhyun. Even after a few years go by, Chanyeol knows it’ll still always be Baekhyun.





	It will always be you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief little drabble.

Chanyeol had never really noticed Baekhyun before. He should probably thank Kyungsoo for introducing them to each other. Chanyeol sometimes wonders how different his life would be if he had never spoken to Baekhyun, if he had forgotten to meet up with Kyungsoo for their assignment. Thank god none of that happened.

Baekhyun, with his droopy eyes and his pretty pink lips that would turn into this beautiful bright smile and Chanyeol knew, he knew right away that Baekhyun was the one. Nothing in the universe could stop him from being with Baekhyun, not even Kyungsoo telling him that Baekhyun wasn’t looking for a relationship.

Chanyeol tried everything. He gave every flower, every chocolate, played every romantic song on his guitar and he even recited a couple of love poems. Baekhyun never said yes to a date, never said yes to a cup of coffee and never said yes to dinner. Chanyeol didn’t give up though, he just knew that one day Baekhyun would finally say yes.

It wasn’t after two months of trying that Baekhyun finally said yes, only because Kyungsoo had made him feel bad for rejecting Chanyeol so many times. Baekhyun didn’t expect much, he never went on dates expecting much after many failed ones, but boy was he wrong. Chanyeol was perfect in every way.

Chanyeol knew he had won over Baekhyun when the smaller boy agreed to a second date, then a third date, a fourth and even a fifth date, and finally to the one question Chanyeol had been dying to ask. He had finally won Byun Baekhyun and Chanyeol felt like a king.

They continued to go on multiple dates, whether it be out to dinner or inside Chanyeol’s dorm room watching Netflix movies. They felt comfort with each each other, at peace with one another. It was everything Chanyeol had wanted and expect. Two months of dating grew to five months of dating and everyone wanted the couple to last, and Chanyeol had the same thoughts. He was madly in love with Baekhyun but he hadn’t said anything about that to the older boy. He was afraid, just a bit. Afraid that for some reason Baekhyun didn’t feel the same and that he would eventually leave Chanyeol alone.

Chanyeol finally told Baekhyun that he loved him when they had hit their seventh month anniversary. They had never been intimate with each other before, to shy to see each other fully naked and vulnerable. But on this day, this rainy day, Chanyeol finally got see all of Baekhyun, and he was madly in love. Pants and whines from both signaling the reach of their climax. Hands everywhere, on any amount of skin they could touch, hickeys and bruises in places that would be hard to hide. They were consumed in their love.

“I’m in love with you.”

A gasp. “I’m in love with you too.”

—

Months of dating turned into 3 years of dating. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still madly in love with each other. Chanyeol had officially bought them a home which they shared with their two dogs. Everything was perfect in their own little world and Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was the one. The one he wanted to wake up to every morning, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Chanyeol planned on proposing to Baekhyun once they hit their 4th year anniversary, which was coming up. He had enough of waiting and wanted to put a ring around Baekhyun’s finger as soon as possible. Chanyeol could already imagine the grand wedding they would have and he knew Baekhyun was going to look so beautiful. Of course, something had to go wrong on their anniversary.

Baekhyun planned a museum date with Chanyeol, just so they could have a relaxing time at the start of their day. While Baekhyun was busy looking at the sculptures outside of the museum, Chanyeol was busy reciting his proposal speech while following Baekhyun. There are a few things that go right in Chanyeol’s life, for example dating Baekhyun, getting his dream job, having his dream home with the love of his life and so on. How could Chanyeol know that at this moment, everything would go wrong? One moment he’s following Baekhyun around a pond to a different section of the garden, and the next he's gasping for air as water from the pond enters his lungs.

Baekhyun freaking out and trying to hold in his laughter, tried to help Chanyeol out. Chanyeol was embarrassed and it didn’t help that everyone else had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the couple. Chanyeol also noticed that in the process of falling into the pond, the small box where the ring was, had fallen out of his grip and was currently right next to Baekhyun.

“I’m so so sorry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol frowned.

Baekhyun laughed. “Chanyeol, it’s alright. Accident happened.”

Chanyeol was upset. It wasn't alright and everything he planned had been ruined.

“No Baek. I was going to propose and I had it all planned out and... I just realized I shouldn’t have said that, god I’m sorry.” 

“Chanyeol, this is perfect either way. Knowing I'm going to marry you is enough. I don’t need something big.” Baekhyun smiled and pushed Chanyeol’s wet hair back. “I would’ve said yes no matter what.”

And it was true. After Chanyeol got himself together he properly asked Baekhyun to marry him and Baekhyun of course said yes.

—

There wedding was small but perfect. All of their family and friends in one place witnessing Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally be married and then afterwards seeing them so happy while dancing at the reception.

The honeymoon was perfect as well. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun had wanted to visit the states, so that what they did. More specifically, they visited New York and had the best time ever. At the hotel room every night Chanyeol showed Baekhyun how much he loved him and cherished him. Everything was perfect and it was everything they had wanted.

—

Chanyeol had moments where he stopped doing everything and just looked at his husband. After being married for 10 years, he still couldn’t get enough of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was so beautiful and everyday was shared making more moments together, falling in love deeper with each other. Chanyeol remembers when he was still in university trying to win Baekhyun and trying to at least go on one date with the shorter boy, and how he was so happy when Baekhyun had finally agreed.

Chanyeol was glad he never gave up on Baekhyun, because if he had he wouldn’t have the perfect life that he has now. In that moment when he first saw Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew that he was one for him. 

Chanyeol can’t predict the future but he knows that after many years go, Baekhyun will still be the one for him. After years and years go by he’ll continue to love Baekhyun and continue to fall deeper in love with him.

The End.


End file.
